Lucky Incredibles
by Creeply
Summary: Helen and Violet do some hot yoga and notice a little peeping tom. They decide to make his day. One shot. Lemon. Smut. Review.


**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. One shot. Helen/Violet/Dash**

"Okay so you raise your leg as high as you can and put it right behind your head like so." The woman on the television set said as she got onto her hands and knees and moved her leg back expertly so that it was now almost parallel with her body. Her yoga tights were incredibly tight and her loose shirt hid most of the rest of her from view. The camera panned around getting the other middle aged women within the studio.

Helen Parr adjusted herself casually until she was perfectly in line with the instructor. She had been doing yoga for years and it was ever so relaxing. Plus it kept her nice and relaxed and limber.  
"Ow! Ow!" A voice called beside her. Helen looked over at her daughter and grinned her little lopsided grin at what she saw. Violet adjusted and readjusted attempting to keep up with her moms pace. Of course her mom was also much more flexible then she was so it was harder. But she was trying her absolute best.

"Just relax, breathe out. And try your best." Helen coached her daughter who took a deep breath and followed her mothers instructions until she actually began to get it.

The mother and daughter were in their large living room watching the yoga channel on their new extra large flat screen tv. Attempting to keep in shape, stay in shape and remain as limber as possible. Helen had no problems, Violet did not normally work out so it was a little harder for her to get to her moms level. But even with that set back she was pushing herself to be as good as possible.

The two were wearing matching pink crop tops that stopped just beneath the swell of their breasts. They had their hair back in ponytails, Violets reaching all the way down to her lower back. They were also wearing incredibly tight yoga pants, which bordered on underwear or even their super hero costumes. In fact if anything they were even tighter then their normal superhero costumes. Which was a little weird and surprising. Yet simultaneously very exciting, it made the two of them feel very empowered and slightly exposed.

Helen would probably be a little concerned if her husband was home. But he was on a super hero mission to the moon which meant that Helen had the house with just herself and her children. Which meant that she was a little bit more...free to do whatever she liked.

The video began to change and the mother and daughter stood up and moved around until they were in a different position and practically bent over. Helen frowned in annoyance, her large tits were almost hitting her in the nose. She sort of wished that they were not so big. But the other half of the time, they were also a lot of fun so she could not be too picky. She loved to play with them in the shower and soap them up and get them nice and slippery.

They were a couple of incredibly sensitive sacks of meat.

Helen noticed a brief bit of movement. She frowned and squinted to see it again. She saw it. Someone was watching them from upstairs. She smirked to herself. Dash of course it would be Dash.

Dash was a growing boy, practically a man. And she knew that as a growing young man he had a few certain...urges that were starting to come to light. Such as women. And Men. The birds and the bees. And how attractive Violet and she were.

Helen had first noticed his snooping when she misplaced a pair of undies. They were a cute pair that she wore often. And then one day they were just gone. She had searched high and low for them, and before she knew it she had found them beneath Dash's bed. Along with some of Violets bras and underwear. And family pictures. So Helen began watching out for her son, snooping...and finding a few interesting things.

Such as his internet browser history. Violet had confined in Helen that she knew something was up with Dash. But neither knew what to do about it. If Helen was being one hundred percent honest...she liked the attention...she liked knowing that she could still get a guys attention...in that way...For some reason the fact that it was her son of all people...it did not seem to bother her.

She wondered why, maybe it was just how her brain was wired. Similiar to Dash's and Violets. They did not mind the thought of their siblings/child becoming...aroused by their bodies. Helen gulped as she saw Dash hiding behind his corner. He was doing something, something with both of his hands. She could just faintly hear a wet slapping sound. She gulped before turning to violet. Her hands reached across the room and fiddled with the thermostat.

"Honey have you ever tried hot yoga?" Helen asked Violet as the two stood up for the next pose. Helen nodded her head subtly over her shoulder towards where Dash was. Violet made the wall invisible and blushed deeply. Well it was invisible for Helen and Violet but remained visible for Dash, so he thought that he was still hidden even though the two women could see everything that he was doing.

And they were amazed. He was only wearing his shirt, his head sticking around the corner as he watched them intently. His dick hung low and long and hard. It looked like it belonged on a horse or a mule, or a hippopotamus. It was not just the length but also the girth of a wild animal from the jurassic period. It was amazing. They could practically smell the sex radiating off of it. Off of the little blond man.

Violet took a deep breath. If they went through with her moms plan...who knew what might happen next? But she wanted to see it play through. She had to see it play through.  
"No Mom I don't think that I ever have. What is it?"  
"WEll let me show you dear. Take off your clothes." Violet's blush spread all the way down to her nervously flutteirng breasts. She followed her moms lead and soon stood naked in the middle of their living room. The temperature began to rise. Violet looked down at her mothers amazing body jealously. She was so big! In all the right places. Like an enormous squishy hourglass just begging to get kneaded and molested. Violet licked her lips as she admired her mothers strawberry pink nipples and large puffy breasts. The swell of her rump visible no matter where she although she knew she was above average felt vaguely like a stick in comparison. She had to be at least twice as tight as her mom though.

"Now we just follow this one." Helen changed the channel and a picture of another naked woman popped up on screen. She waved and got onto her back befroe she began to thrust her hips up and down over and over. Slowly building up speed. Violet and Helen, their naked sweaty bodies sticking to the pads began to copy her. Imitating the woman. She did a few conventional yoga positions like downward facing dog, tree pose, warrior pose and sun pose. But then there were the unconventional ones.

Like where she had them spread their legs as far as they could, grip their tits firmly and jump up and down. And then twerk. Long and hard and with a lot of energy. Violet found herself laughing when she caught Helen looking at her own rump in amazement. Helen might have the big booty down, but Violet was a member of the cool hip youth, and she knew just how to shake it in order to make any man go absolutely wild. She had Helen by the pubic hair and Helen could not keep up.

Helen eventually collapsed onto the ground and her big sweaty ass cheeks in defeat as she breathed heavily and wiped her brow. Her short auburn hair sticking to her forehead. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, sticking out her big blush colored breasts that were absolutely soaked from the intense work out that they had just undergone. After all regular yoga was nothing like this crazy work out that they had just done in this sweltering heat. She looked over her shoulder at the see through wall and saw Dash bent in half moaning into a pillow as he gazed in rapture towards his mother and sisters naked, sweat covered blush colored bodies. They looked like a pair of horny goddesses, who were rubbing their thighs together in order to get a little bit of their lust satisfied.

Helen and Violet's eyes widened at the large bowl that he had positioned right beneath him. It was huge, and it was overflowing and he was still unbelieveably hard! It was still the size of a rake and firm as a shard of metal. They both exchanged a glance. He either had incredibly large loads or else he had been filling up that bowl for the past hour! Either way it was incredible!

He sighed and stood up before gripping the bowl and running rapidly to hide everything.

"Now wasn't that fun honey?" Helen asked her daughter as she helped her up. Violet's boobs bounced off of Helen's boobs and the two froze for a second before giggling like school children.  
"Oh yeah that was the best mom! It was so much fun! I feel so relaxed!" Violet said before giving her a hug. The two heard a loud groan and gazed at Dash biting his knuckles from behind the wall. They smiled to each other. If they had this much of a reaction when he just saw them naked...coated in sweat...bright red...horny as hell...and hugging...

"Well I think we should do hot yoga every single morning! How does that sound to you?" Helen asked her daughter before turning her around and giving her a firm pat on the butt to get her moving to the shower.

* * *

"Oh man. Oh boy. Oh man." Dash said excitedly as he prepared himself for the usual morning ritual of jerking off to his mom and sister doing some nice hot yoga. He knew that he should probably be a little concerned that this had become such a habit for him...but he tried not to sweat the small stuff. Not to mention the two had been working out naked for so long that it felt like a crime not to take them up on this incredible oppurtunity to do some peeking.

They were both the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. They were absolute sex symbols! And they lived in the same house as him! He had started off by sneaking their underwear away to sniff while he jerked off, but that was not enough. He had slowly and carefully grown bolder as time went on. He had begun to climb a tree beside the bathroom whenever one of them took a shower, so that he could spy on them through the window. And he was so fast at climbing and then climbing down that so far he had not been caught. He had started to sneak into their rooms whenever they were asleep so that he could watch them and swoon over how gorgeous they looked.

No more then gorgeous. He was blessed to live with possibly the two most sexy women that had ever lived! He got to his area, took out his cum catching bucket and prepared himself. He knew that he was very well hidden right there, they never once suspected that he watched them as they did all of their incredible and very limber exercises. Dash poked his head out and frowned.

They weren't there. The TV was off and the yoga matts that they unrolled were gone.

He frowned and rapidly ran downstairs. He looked around rapidly, his feet thudding silently. They were nowhere to be seen. He got back to the living room and noticed a note on the TV screen. He grabbed it and wiped away some nervous sweat.

"Oh no." He said expecting the worst, that they had cancelled or even worse found out! Instead there was some very pretty cursive and a few kisses and hearts on a pink piece of note paper.

"Come up to my room. We need to see you now. Forget your pants. Xoxo. Mom." Dash read out loud, it was signed with a few kisses one in purple and the other in red. He gulped as he looked upstairs. No pants? No...it couldn't be...he wasn't that lucky...

Dash ran upstairs and moved to Helen and Bob's room. He wondered if he should knock, there was some shifting behind the door. He knew that he had to just go for it. Taking a deep breath Dash pushed open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was possibly the sexiest sight that he had ever seen. Helen was on her back, a vibrator shoved up her ass hole and one in her pussy. Gently nuzzling and shifting inside of her. On top of her, with her arms wrapped around her mothers head was Violet. They were kissing passionately, Violet's legs wrapped around her mothers waist and hips and was grinding her own vibrator against her mothers.

They pulled away gasping, spit keeping them together. The two lovely women turned to gaze at Dash with big lust filled eyes. They fluttered their eye lashes, their tits were covered with a fine baby oil that made them glimmer in the pink glow of a near by lamp.

Dash's jaw hit the floor. Violet shivered and climaxed against her giggling mother as Helen flung a kiss to Dash.  
"What are you doing with your clothes on? Get those things off and get over here!" Helen demanded as she and Violet began to tease themselves with their vibrators, exposing a brief sliver of their gorgeous glorious cunts before covering them again.

Dash pulled off his shirt and kicked his boxers to the side. They smiled even wider at the sight of his enormous vein covered cock. They moaned as Violet took control of her moms vibrator and began to pull it teasingly in and out of her mother. Twirling it around before diving it deep into her folds. Helen was just so soft...Violet found herself losing control whenever she touched her. Helen groaned and then gasped as Dash appeared behind her and slapped his hefty dick onto her face, practically covering her eyes and getting all the way down to her chin and a little bit beyond. His shaft was longer then her face!

"Lick me? Please?" Dash said as he rubbed against her big puffy lips. Helen was happy to oblige, she felt the cock getting pressed agaisnt her and knew that Violet was working the other side of his extra large extra floppy dick. Helen moaned as the flavors began to fill her mouth. She had no idea that her sons dick could taste this delicious!

She began to suck him into her mouth, sucking and slurping and generally making a mess across her face. Violet was trying to hold it in place while also working on her mother's lower lips, trying to keep her from getting off but also keeping her in a constant state of arousal. Violet smiled, they were both just so unbelievably attractive! She never wanted to leave her moms lap! Or take her mouth off of the cock that was slapping firmly against her puffy joyfilled smiling lips. She quivered as she tasted the pre slicking against Dash's cock, she moved her hand which was covered with Helen's juices and began to pop each finger into her mouth.

Helen howled with joy and her voice quivered Dash's balls causing the young man to moan and pull away. His hard as a rock cock standing up and ready for some penetrating.

He was behind them in a second and pressed Violet down with one hand as he gripped the vibrators and removed them. He casually flung them over his shoulders before gripping her hips and sinking himself into her wet sponge like pussy. His dick cleaved through her and Violet could not even squeak. Her face screwed up in concentration and she bit at the air as Dash began to slap himself into his older tight as a vice sister. Violet moaned and huffed she quivered and shook.

Helen reached up and took her daughters breasts into her mouth, sucking on them lovingly as she watched with a smirk as Dash railed into his sister. It was so hot to be a part of this! She felt like she was one of them! A kid with a lust filled libido absolutely obsessed with getting their rocks off! Dash rolled his hips, slapping powerfully into her tight pussy as it seemed to collapse in on him. Violet huffed and moaned happily, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was snorting a little from how fast and hard he was going. It was like a roller coaster of pleasure.

She gasped and moaned, her mouth flinging open as Helen moved her hand behind her daughter to get at her butt hole and begin playing with Violet's cute little butt cheeks.

Dash felt violet orgasm around his dick and he decided to give her something that would quench the fire within her. He did not even think about protection and instead just slammed himself into the hilt as hard and fast as he could and deposited a load large enough to stretch her taunt stomach. Violet collapsed on to her mother as Dash did not let up for a second. Helen slurped and sucked gleefully at Violet's chest making her nice and lubed up so that they could have more fun later.

Dash finally pulled out once Violet couldn't move anymore. She slithered down Helen's slick body until she got to her pussy, she spread her moms legs and showed Dash the hole that he had been expelled from. Together the siblings removed her vibrator and Dash slammed into her. He gasped, she was much softer then Violet, and looser. Like a few pillows that were collapsing on top of him. He moaned and began to hump faster and faster. He wanted to watch as she completely lost her mind. She groaned and gasped and shivered against him. Running her hands through his hair as her breasts heaved.

She felt like a sex starved cougar absolutely obsessed with the speed and furosity that came from the young stud pounding into her. She felt her pussy quiver and strengthen its resolved.

Dash smiled as he gripped her large squeezeable butt cheeks and began to play with them as he lifted her up and off of the bed, it creaked in joy as the powerful pounding weight was lifted. Dash railed into his mother as Violet sniffed and licked around their genetials. Slurping against his balls and playing with her moms exposed clit. She smiled when she heard them both groan and felt Dash's testicles tighten up as his growing load prepared to deposit itself inside of the oven that baked him.

Dash groaned as he shot load after load into his mom and Helen mutely took it absolutely exhausted. Her large powerful breasts were quivering and her sides were red, her back felt broken from how intense her orgasms had been. She collapsed and seemed to pool around him. Dash smiled as he stood up and pulled out. His large dick still impossibly hard.

The two women exchanged greedy looks. The rest of their lives worshipping this massive dick were going to be fun ones!

* * *

"I'm home!" Bob Parr shouted as he walked through the house. He looked into the bedroom and sniffed suspiciously. It smelt musty in there. He could of sworn he heard bed springs squeaking and talking. Or panting.

"WEird. Thought that everyone was here." He said as he turned around and walked to the kitchen. There were handprints everywhere. And even weird round prints that he could not identify. They almost looked like boobs or butts getting pressed into the wall after getting covered in sweat and jizz. Weird as he was not home to screw his wife.

Meanwhile up in the bedroom. Violet kept a firm hand on her brother and mom. The three lovers waited until they heard Bob leave before she dropped the invisibility and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could get back to their super incredible sex time!

 **Review. One shot. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review.**


End file.
